


Walk with me

by Relenita



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relenita/pseuds/Relenita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Erwin decides to stay with Mike. </p><p>Mike doesn't care. </p><p>He likes it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk with me

**Author's Note:**

> For T, because she’s a sweetie and she likes Mike x Erwin. I hope you like this! 
> 
> I sent it on a submit on your Tumblr but, as always, Tumblr got hungry and ate it, so I’ll post it here!

Warm leather hugs his shoulders, his right fist meets proudly his heart, the left his back and the wind ruffles Erwin’s hair giving Mike a little smile. They managed to finish their training in the military, three years passing too quickly for their tastes and the kiddo who used to play with him -and always have snot on his nose; wipe it, Erwin - now stands firm and satisfied. A memory now made flesh in front of his eyes.

"Not even elated like this gives away any smell, Erwin" Mike comments half annoyed because he can see Erwin’s eyes and he’s happier than ever, finally in the Legion.

Erwin doesn't say a thing but his lips just widen and their new Commander greets the new recruits.

"I’ll keep watching your back, then" and Mike copies the salute as the Commander passes in front of him.

Their Superior -a tall man, unshaved, strange, who speaks too much - welcomes them and then makes them break lines, to relax and go to their new rooms.

Of course, Erwin decides to stay with Mike.

Mike doesn't care.

He likes it anyway.

-o-o-o-

The time passes in the Legion as they train -this time with things that hit you back with teeth, with hands, with skin, with everything - and they manage to be alive in each one of them.

Their Captain notices Erwin’s quick and calm mind, how unaffected he seems in critic situations and his fast reaction often saves several companions: sometimes it makes them lower their gas usage, move easily in the woods once you elongate you limbs according to the wind or simply filling their carts with more bandages than cannons. The elder recruits just say to themselves it’s easier to follow the words of the kid who doesn't have not even a year in the force because it brings results - it may be the new blood! - but Mike knows they notice Erwin's potential. 

He also notices Mike’s strength. And his strange way to track, always in point, always precise in their location and the deepness of the nape of the neck of the titans just in time -It’s not until Levi and his unorthodox combat methods they find a better fighter - so they keep pairing them in the practices. 

Erwin and Mike.

Unstoppable. 

However, after their first full expedition they also notice their lack of experience.

Their Leader of Squad doesn't comment about the current void in Erwin’s eyes, how the skin hardens as ivory and how the tears doesn’t arrive at all because he doesn't have to. It's blatant for anyone the change in Erwin's behaviour.

Their partners doesn't pry in Mike’s injuries -minor but still present-, how his knuckles are white and red and pain extends over all his right arm, how he still is covered in blood -not the ones that evaporates - and organs -not the ones that disappear.

No one says anything against it when neither of them are to be found until two days later.

-o-o-o-

"That shouldn't have—-"

"Erwin…"

"This shouldn't—-"

"Erwin"

"Why they don’t listen?" he asks in a small voice, he doesn't reach his 17th fall and his voice falters "Why they don’t want to listen to me?"

Mike remembers Erwin’s face when he was little, nose always running, scrapped knees and a smile with a few teeth less, round cheeks and a happy laughter echoing the house of his parents.

He smelled back then as daisies.

Suddenly his nose feels something and he’s done.

He grabs Erwin’s shoulder and pulls him against him, worried because this is the first time in 10 years he feels something emanating from him and it’s salt, water and anguish.

Mike speaks, tries to get something in the thick skull of his friend -A friend he never saw like this before, the kind block of ice he always knew, melting in the worst way -and Erwin looks up. He’s in a daze, the blue covers his mind.

Mike doesn't notice he’s also crying until something falls on Erwin’s cheek.

Neither when Erwin grabs his face tenderly and pulls his head towards his chest.

He wakes slowly when he feels lips on his forehead, on his eyelids, his cheekbones and finally on his lips, still boyish, still too lost. Erwin’s breathing still too ragged thanks to his tears.

"They’ll learn to listen to you, Erwin. They will." then he presses a hand against Erwin’s torso "but you need to abandon this for it. If you doubt, they won’t hear"

"After this" it’s the last thing the young man says and kisses him again, this time properly "Please".

Neither of them speaks. Their mouths savouring eachother -knowing the other is alive- are enough.


End file.
